I can't choose!
by BlackVeilBrides Army
Summary: Your are what people would call a 'Crazy' Fangirl of Anime, specifically Black Butler. When you are walking back home from school with your best friend who, ironically hates Black Butler, black out, and suddenly wake up in the world of black butler, what will happen? Does your friend abandon you? Does she stay?
1. Prologue

A Little introduction for your character!

Name: Andrea Singleton

Age: 17

Hair Color: Black

Skin tone: Very Pale

Eye Color: Brown Almost black

Height: 5' 7"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was dark and cloudy, not the most promising sight to see when you are 2 miles away from home. Am I correct? Well, I was walking home with my friend who was planning on staying at my house for the weekend to hang out with me, since she hasn't seen me for the whole week, but, things kinda changed and we took a very weird vacation unwillingly. but I still loved it. . . .

The last thing I remember was blacking out and falling to the ground.

_damnit! _I thought as I hit my head and lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was in a room a Victorian room, one that was not mine or any room in my house. " what? " I said to myself. " where am I?"

" your at the phatomhive manor, my lady" a familiar voice said. My head shot up at the voice and I spun around loosing my balance in the process. I closed my eyes, ready for the impact but it never came. I looked up , straight into the familiar red eyes of a certain demon. _Holy shit_

" y-your sebastian michaelis" I stuttered, He smirked, helping me stand up, and making me blush.

" young master wants to see you" Sebastian said walking towards the door, turning around and looking back at me. " can you walk or do I need to carry you?" He said his smirk getting bigger.

"I-I can walk" I said blushing and followed him out of the bedroom and into the hallway. As we walked towards Ciels office, Sebastian pinned me to the wall, his eyes turning pink. He sniffed my hair. What the fuck? Then he just started walking away like nothing even happened. Well that was weird. I thought


	4. Chapter 3

" Young Master?" Sebastian said as he walked in and placed a hand over his heart, bowing.

" Yes, Sebastian" Ciel replied, not looking up from the mounds of paperwork on his desk that where towering over him.

" How do you like Andrea?",

" Who are you guys?" Someone said, everybody turned around in an instant to see who the stanger was.

" I see the other girl is up and about" Sebastian said, smirking and Walking over to her, " I am Sebastian Michaelis, and this is my Young Master" Sebastian Said, bowing. The girls head cocked,

" Where is Andrea?" She asked.

"Andrea is getting dressed at the moment." Ciel said looking down at the mounds of paperwork on his desk.

" Please follow me, my lady" Sebastian said walking towards the door and bowing. The girl walked out and waited for him to take lead before they started to walk down to Andrea.

Earlier when Sebastian and I had gone to see Ciel, he had offered to let me work alongside Sebastian. Helping him serve food, protecting him, giving him his every need. So i was getting dressed in the outfit I was to wear. Suddenly I heard the door open, and in came Sebastian and her friend Ashley. " I see you've met the famous Sebastian Michaelis my dear friend." I said looking warmly at Sebastian.

" Famous?" Ashley said,

" Yes famous. Remember, Black Butler?" Ashley nodded.

" Come Andrea, lets go and meet the other servants, shall we?" Sebastian said, holding out his hand to me which i gladly took. _Holy shit is this actually happening? _I thought as I walked out. I suddenly heard a big BOOM! coming from what I think is a kitchen, which now was burnt. " Why did you use the flamethrower again Bardroy?" Sebastian said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well, the meat was taking a long time to cook and so I . .uh. . used my flamethrower to speed up the process. Hehe? Oh, who is she, you finally getting a romance life Sebastian?" Bardroy said, smirking, I shivered in disgust. _Ew, just ew ._Sebastian smirked at me and i smacked his arm, quite hard and glared at him. His smirk got even bigger, and snickered. Then I heard a crash,

" what was that, Sebastian?" i said. He held the bridge of his nose,

" the maid" he said as he walked away. " Come follow me" he said, but for some reason i couldn't move, he sighed, walked over to mean picked me up bridal style. I blushed so hard, and i didn't want him to see that so i buried my head in his chest, which vibrated as he chuckled. When we got to the location of the crash, there was a redhead around the age of 15 running around. Sebastian set me down and started to speak," Mey-Rin, you really should take off those glasses, you can't see with them on." He said, putting a very defined gloved hand on my shoulder causing me to blush and look down. He snickered, and smirked. _I want to play around with her, i like this version of her _He thought his devilish smirk getting bigger. His hand went down to my waist, pulling me to his chest. Holy shit, i almost couldn't hold in my nosebleed. My heart was racing, and i was breathing HARD as fuck. He bent down, " i like your sense of vulnerability right now." he said seductively and licked my neck, i swallowed down the moan that was threatening to come out.

"I-i n-need to go get some fresh a-air." i said pulling back and walking away quickly.

As I walked around the garden, i ran into Ashley. " Hey girl" she said,

"Hey Ash" I replied. She hugged me and i stiffened under her touch,

"so whats up with you and your Sebastian? I find him hot" I growled and glared at her, she took a step back. "Whats up with you?" she said, confused,

"Sorry" I said, looking away. As I said that, Finny walked around,

" Oh hey, Miss Andrea" He said walking closer, but soon stepping back after a growl was heard as soon as he got at least a foot away from me. His eyes became as wide as a watermelon and he gulped. I felt hands wrap around my waist.

" Don't get any closer if you want to live Finny" Sebastian snarled as he eyes turned pink. Finny took a step back, his eyes filled with fear. I struggled to get out of his grip but it only became tighter.

" Sebastian fucking Michaelis let go right now." I whisper-snarled,

"No, your mine" he growled possessively, I sighed. Finally he loosened his grip and i walked towards the manor.

" Work is going to be so much harder now" I said to myself. Once i got to my room I got into my PJs and slid into the bed and quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

A few days later, I woke up to light flooding into my room. " Ugh, go the fuck away" I groaned into the pillow, throwing the other one at sebastian, which he easily caught with one hand.

" Sorry Andrea, you have work to do" Sebastian said, towering over my bed and throwing the covers off of my body

" Fine I'll get up" i said. As soon as i got up, he said

" here let me help you get dressed, i love your body" I bitch slapped him so fucking hard, i don't think he even remembers his name. Sadly, he was unfazed by my slap, " oh dear, you are definitely not a morning person." He said, sighing,

" You disgust me" I spat out, " Demon scum" I muttered barely heard. He pinned me to the wall,

" What did you SAY?" he snarled his eyes glowing pink.

" Im sorry, did i offend you, DEMON?" I asked, smirking, not the best choice when your in the grasps of a seriously pissed off demon. Well, i learned that the hard way, he tossed me too the other wall, thankfully i landed on my feet and hands , sliding to the other wall, my adrenaline pumping like i have never felt before. This is a point in time that i was glad for my 8 years of combat training, which i started at a young age because of how dangerous our neighborhood was. I smirked, " Your gonna have to try harder to hurt me, i don't break easily, I'm a tough cookie. NO ONE BREAKS ME. I snarled my eyes flashing a demonic pink, an insane smile creeping onto my face.

" I am a demon, i am much stronger than you" He said, hatred seeping in his voice.

" oh, hun, I am stronger than you think" I said, smiling. " OH BASSY!" a certain transvestite, and transexual Reaper yelled out, then we heard a crash and in came a blob of red.

" Grell, get out, Please?" Sebastian said, walking over to him.

" ooh are you finally here to admit your undying love? "

" No" Grell looked over at me,

" Oooh, who's this?" Grell said, curiously ,

" Someone who would willingly go and become a reaper to get away from this evil spawn of Satan"I spat,

" Ooh, i am so scared right now" Sebastian said in a very sarcastic tone. I held the bridge of my nose, sighing.

" forget about this, i am out of here" I said walking out of the room and out of the house,

" Wait! I-" " Nope i can't take anymore of you pervy shit!" I said, flipping him off and walking off in a random direction. Hmm, now where should i go? I thought, and BAM! I was hit by something hard, really hard.

" Claude stop the carriage!" i heard someone say faintly, and soon i blacked out.


	6. Chapter 5

" Ugh, where the fuck am i?" I asked myself, rubbing my temples since i had a seriously bad headache. and sitting up " Holy hell, my head" I said, groaning and holding my head.

" My lady, i can assure you, hell isn't Holy" A eerily familiar voice said. I snapped my head over to where the voice was coming from. Then, out of the shadows, came Claude fucking Faustus. Claude Faustes is literally the only reason i am alive and breathing on earth, in other words i am obsessed with him. _Holy shit. . . ._I thought to myself as I literally jumped and latched onto him, " CLAUDE I FUCKING LOVE YOU, Y-YOU ARE THE ONLY REASON I AM ALIVE" I yelled my hands around his neck and my legs around his slender hips. " May I ask you how you know me?How is your head, My lady?" Claude asked in his deep voice, stiffening under my touch. I just simply shrugged and rested my head on his chest before he set me down on the bed.

" Fine, my head Is fine" I lied, " and I know you because there is a show called black butler on a entertainment device called a television and your in it as We'll as everybody else. But sadly you get fucking killed in the show and whenever I rewatch the episode in which that scene happens in, I get pissed as fuck at Sebastian" I ranted my eyes flashing pink as I stood up, only to fall, i closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came, Claude had caught me by the waist in a strong yet gentle grip and i blushed 100 shades of red .

" You shouldn't get up my lady, you broke your leg when you got hit by the carriage" Claude said, looking down at me with gentle eyes. He helped me get back on the bed, only then did i notice i had a cast around my left leg, my mouth formed an 'o' as i nodded. Claude walked out of the room, because Alois called for him. I looked around the room. It was a very large room and had a bathroom and walk in closest attached too it. Its walls were a blood red that had a few specks of black in it. I quite liked the room, Black and blood red are my two favorite colors. Soon Claude came in with a tray that had had a teacup and a steaming tea pot. He set the Tray on the nightstand and poured some tea into the tea cup, " Tea, my Lady?" Claude asked,

" Of course, Claude" I said, smiling up at him.

" So, why were you on the streets my lady?" Claude asked.

" oh, just trying to get away from the Perverted demon you call Sebastian." I said, smirking, he chuckled,

" So i am not the only one that hates him now?" Claude said, I nodded

" yep!". I yawned, closing my eyes and falling into a dreamless slumber.

" Goodnight, my lady" Claude said, kissing my forehead and walking out of the room to go and assist Alois with anything he needed.


	7. Chapter 6

CRASH! I shot up opening my eyes at the sudden noise, " What the fuck was that?" I said, getting up from the bed and walking out of the room. Surprisingly my leg felt all better. I ran to where the noise came from, the Parlor. There, Sebastian, Claude &amp; Alois, Ciel where fighting. Sebastian and Claude with forks and knives, Alois and Ciel with swords. " STOP THIS MADNESS RIGHT NOW!" I yelled over all of the ruckus and everybody stopped and looked at me.

" My lady, i told you to not get out of bed" Claude scolded.

" My leg's perfectly fine" I said, shrugging and walking over to him. " Why are you guys fighting?" I asked everybody.

" We're trying to get you back." Sebastian said, with gentle eyes, " i am very sorry about what i did to you, i don't know what came over me." He apologized, i nodded. " Well, here is a idea, how about you guys share I stay over at Ciels for one night and Alois's for one night?" Alois looked like he was pondering about the idea, soon he nodded and walked over to me.

" So your staying here for tonight?" I nodded,

" Yep, and Sebastian I am still pissed at you" i said, looking Sebastian in the eyes, he nodded.

" I must go make your highness lunch." Claude said

" I want to help you" I said, he stopped and looked back at me.

" Really?" He asked,

" Yes, i want to help you. " I said and walked toward him and we went towards the kitchen.

Later that day, after we had served Alois lunch, I went to my room. Currently I was unpacking my clothes from the suitcase and into the closet. " My lady?" Claude said, knocking on the the door.

" Yes?" I said, and he walked in.

" How are you coming along?" he asked,

" I am doing fine." I said, smiling at him. He picked out a Black, sleeveless, ankle length Maid dress and handed it to me.

" Change into this, you'd look good in it, plus you will have to wear it. Also, i could use some help with cleaning. You can find me in the parlor" He said, his lips twitching into a very small but visible smile.

" Okay" I said and changed into the dress, then i walked out of the room and headed towards the parlor.

When i got there, Claude was already cleaning the windows. I coughed to get his attention, and he turned around. Smirking and his eyes widening slightly he said " It looks good on you, it complements your body." He said, walking over to me holding a bucket of water and a sponge. He set the bucket and sponge down and looked me in the eye, giving me shivers. Then he went back to working on the windows.

" Thanks?" I said, dunking the sponge in the bucket. i got on my knees and started to scrub the parlors floors. We cleaned the Parlor until it was so clean that you could eat off of the walls and floor. By that time it was night, well for me, Claude had finished way before me, of course him being a demon, i expected that. Once I finished I went off to find Claude to see if he needed anything else from me, which he said no to so I went back to my room and got into my night gown. I laid in bed , staring at the ceiling for a long time before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

The next day i got up and started packing my things so I could go to Ciel's manor for the night. I was actually pretty excited despite the fact that Sebastian is probably going to try to get into my pants. Hopefully, Sebastian doesn't try to do anything on me, if so, i will kick his perfect little ass. " How are you coming along?" Claude asked, walking into my room.

" Not that far" I said, sitting down and playing with my hair.

" here, let me help you." He said walking over to the closet. In a matter of minutes, everything was packed. I sighed,

" I am excited to go back to the manor" I said, looking at Claude. when I said that, his mood dropped, " Oh stop pouting Claude" I said, punching his shoulder, which hurt a lot, I swear he is made out of metal, geez what does he do, lift statues daily? " Well, anyways, your carriage is ready." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

" lets go, my lady" He said, and we walked out of the door and out the front door.

When i arrived at the Manor, I hopped out, walked to the door and knocked on it. Quickly, Sebastian answered, smirking when his eyes met mine. I glared at him and walked in, shouldering Sebastian in the process. I quietly walked back to my room and started to unpack. " I don't think i will be able to hold myself back for much longer" I heard Sebastian say.

" What?" I said, confused. I felt warm breath on my neck and hands on my hips. My breath hitched,

" Your mine, and mine only" He said, possessively.

" I AM NOBODIES" I yelled kicking him in the shin. He wasn't affected by it at all. He started to kiss my neck, quickly finding my sweet spot. I held back a moan that was begging to come out. " S-stop" I said, well, more like a moan. All the while I kicked and struggled, but his iron grip just kept getting tighter and tighter the more i struggled. Then all of a sudden, he disappeared, just like POOF!, gone. I looked around, to see if he was hiding somewhere in the shadows. He wasn't anywhere.

That night i was bored to fucking death. So i decided to head out to the garden to relax a little bit. I was walking around the Rose bush, they where white. " Do you like them?" I jumped out of surprise and turned around to see who it was. It was Finny,

" Jeeze, don't do that again Finny. You scared the hell out of me!" I said grasping my chest. He laughed, and walked over to where I was standing, and gave me a rose. " Oh you didn't have to do this, but thank you so much" I said hugging him. I had a strong connection with him, not like love , but friend like.

" Andrea, dinner is ready" Sebastian said, I sighed, trying to get away from him as fast as i can. Sadly he caught my waist and held me to him. " Must i remind you? You. Are. Mine." He said nipping my ear.

" Okay i get it i am yours, bla bla bla." I said, huffing in annoyance. Finally he let me go and i walked to dinner.

_How the fuck am i going to live here with Sebastian trying to fuck me every time i come here? _


	9. Chapter 8

" It is time to wake up, my lady" Sebastian said, opening the curtains, " Claude?" I said, mumbling in the pillow. " No, i am not Claude." He snarled, Well that woke me up, definitely. " Can i talk to you about something, Sebastian?" I asked him, " Yes?" " Why are you possessive over me?" He stiffened and i knew i had hit a nerve. He sighed, " I am truly sorry. You are my world, i love you. I don't want anybody taking you, especially Claude" he said, looking me straight in the eye. " Well, i like you, but if you keep up this possessiveness, i might go and get a chance with your enemy also known as Claude." I said, smirking, he started breathing hard and i could practically hear he muscles flexing. In less that a second he had me pinned to the wall and lips on mine. I don't know what over came me, but i kissed back, i wrapped my arms around his god damn neck. _ What! I hate him, why am i doing this, i hate him, i hate, him, i hate him. Stupid fucking hormones. _I thought as tangled my fingers in his hair. His hands rested on my hips, rubbing circles in them. He moved onto my neck and started kissing it, easily finding my weak spot and i let out a small moan. He smirked against my skin and started nipping, sucking, licking it, anything to be able to hear my moans and mewls. His hands went under my thighs, lifting me up and forced me to wrap my legs around his waist. He then carried me to the bed, throwing me onto it and climbing on top of me then scanning my body. " You have the body of a goddess" he said breathlessly. I shivered inwardly at the amount of lust in his voice. " i'll try to control myself" He said his hands wandering over to the bottom of my shirt, slowly pulling it up. right about as it was about to go over my breasts, i stopped him. " I am not ready for this yet" I said, crawling out from underneath him and walking out of the room and into the kitchen. The last thing i remembered was a cloth filled with chloroform being slapped onto my mouth and blacking out.


	10. Chapter 9

When I woke up, i was in the Trancy Manor. I sighed, " Holy hell, really? is this happening? Oh, his is so going to get it when I get my hands on him" I said holding the bridge of my nose in irritation. I stood up, walked out of the room and headed to that damn Alois's study. When I got there, he was just goofing off, his feet on the desk, and oh was i still pissed off as hell. " What is the meaning of this' I snarled at Alois. He looked up and said innocently:

" the meaning of what?"

" You know perfectly what I mean" I snapped, walking up to Alois, and grabbing him by the front of his shirt. He had a look of terror in his eyes and he was shaking. " Now that i have your attention, Why the fuck did you kidnap me?" I spat, fire burning in my eyes.

" CLAUDE!" I snickered as he called his butlers name,

" When i am pissed, no one messes with me" I snarled. Soon, Claude came in and rushed to my side, and removing my hand from Alois's shirt easily. " Let me go!" I shouted as i was held back from lunging at Alois. Claude's hands went down to my hips, pulling me against him, " If your trying to make me calm down, that ain't happening" I snapped at Claude. Within seconds i was tangled in Claude's body. His hands where entangled with mine, i was pressed against his body, his head nuzzled into my neck. I was breathing hard, from both, anger and, and i hate to admit this, maybe a little bit of lust. I swallowed hard, a flash back of what Sebastian did just before I Got kidnapped by Alois. I closed my eyes and let my head rest on Claude's shoulder and bending my head to the side a little.

" I won, you gave in." Claude murmured seductively in my ear, nibbling on the lobe. I tried to hold in a moan, but that was unsuccessful.

" What are you doing to me, Claude" I whispered, " I never meant to have these feelings". I shivered in pleasure as his hand slid down my waist and down my thigh. " Your so much gentler than Sebastian, and so much better at Seducing me, how do you do it" i whispered,

" i guess it my little secret talent" Claude said, still in a seductive voice.

" What about Alois, isn't he a bit too young to see this?" I asked,

" Fuck Alois right now, we are having a moment" He said very quietly, so that only i could hear what he said, i smiled.

" Ahem!" Alois said,

" Yes" I said quietly, trying to hold in moans as Claude kissed my neck,

" What about me?" I smirked,

" When you grow old i will let you do this, but for the moment, shut up, we're having a moment." I said, smiling.

" I guess i was right, you were lying about it" Both me and Claude jumped out of our trance and stepped away from each other. There in the doorway was Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian was death glaring at Claude and if looks could kill, Sebastian would be dead by now. When Sebastian's eyes scanned over me, they had a look of lust and possessiveness. He swiftly took me by the arm and twisted it, i cried out in pain.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU SEBASTIAN?" I yelled as my face contorted in pain and tears streamed down my face.

" You are MINE" He whisper/ snarled, i shivered in disgust,

" I am nobodies" I said, trying to get out of his grip, which i successfully did. "I am going to my room, goodbye, don't expect me to go to you any time soon, Sebastian" i said walking out of the office and heading back to my room.

Later that day, i was just laying in bed and texting Ashley. Yep, i still had service and somehow 100% battery.

Me: Hey

Ashley: Where the fuck are you?

Me: Trancy

Ashley: Oh, how is going.

Me: Well this is my second time being here, the first time i came here, i went on my free will. This time i was kidnapped by Alois.

Ashley: Oh, is Claude there?

Me: Obviously

Ashley: Whats he like how is he treating you?

Me: He is so fucking nice. I love him so much, he is way more sexy in real life than in Anime!

Ashley: I would love to meet him.

Me: Nope, he is mine.

Ashley: Why would that be?

Me: Well first of all, he fucking seduced me, and that was successful. Plus it was right in front of Alois. He was trying to stop me from strangling him. He is also sexy and I called dibs on him.

Ashley: LOL

Me; You can come over today

Ashley: YAY! See you then

"Are you okay, my lady?" Claude asked me as he walked into my room. I nodded and looked over at him.

" what is that?" He asked as he picked the phone up and looked at it.

" Its is phone, a communication device" i said and he nodded. He walked closer to me, his eyes filled with lust ,and turned me around. One hand intertwined with mine, the other hand on my thigh. One leg was in-between mine and his head nuzzled into my neck.

" Lets pick up where we left off" He said in a seductive voice that had so much lust in it that i can't explain it. I started to breath very hard, and my stomach got very violent butterflies in it. He started kissing my neck and i bit my lip to hold back a moan. " You don't have to hold it in. I want to hear them." He said and continued to kiss my neck, and he soon found my weak spot. I moaned as licked and bit it. He turned me around and gently but roughly shoved me against the wall. Then, his lips where on mine. This time i was on my free will. Our lips against each other felt so right, i never wanted this this moment to end. I tangled my hands into Claude's soft, silky hair that i have been wanting to touch for ever. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his slender waist as he carried me to the bed and laid me down before crawling on top of me and sitting on my waist. " You have the body of a god damn Goddess" he said breathless.

" Sebastian said the same thing." I said and i could feel him stiffen up,

" How dare he" He murmured, then he leaned down to my neck and bit it.

" Ow" I said monotonously.

" Now he will know that your are MINE" He growled. _Shit, now they are both possessive! _I thought.

" yes i am, may I ask you something?" he nodded,

" What did you just do" I asked,

" I just marked you as mine" He said kissing me in the lips. I glared and growled at him half playfully, _At least it wasn't Sebastian doing it._

"Hey, Ashley wanted to come over, can we go pick her up?" I asked

" Who is she?"

" My friend" I said. He nodded,

" I'll go tell Your Highness" He said and walked out of the room. When he came back he beckoned me to come with him. " Where to?" he asked,

" Phantomhive" He stiffened, and mumbled something something about marking me.

When we got there, Claude opened the carriage door and bent down, " make sure he see's it" he said and tapped the mark. I nodded and walked up to the door then. I knocked on it and immediately Sebastian opened it. Once he saw me he lunged at me, but Claude wrapped his arm around my waist and turned my head to the left, exposing the mark, which caused Sebastian to growl like i have never heard.

" Can you please get Ashley for me please?" I said dangerously and smiled innocently.

" Fine" He growled and walked inside.

" thank you".

" Good job" Claude said, kissing my neck once. Within about 5 minutes, Ashley came out and widened her eyes. " Come, My lady" Claude said walking to the carriage and opened the door. Ashley and I stepped in and murmured a thank you to Claude who smiled at me and closed the door and got the carriage moving. Once we got to the manor, Claude opened the carriage door and helped me out. Ashley followed, and wrapped an arm around me, i smiled and thats when i heard Claude Growl possessively. I sighed.

" Are you seriously getting jealous of a girl? a Girl?" I said, exasperated. I heard him walk faster and push Ashley away from me. I smacked him on the arm in a WTF fashion." Stupid possessive Asshole" I muttered and that is how i got a smack upside the head from Claude. Ashley Giggled at his actions and i growled.

"So who's this sexy Claude guy that you keep on talking about?" Ashley asked, _Well, things just got awkward. _

" Don't speak of him like that. He's mine" I growled, saying the last sentence under my breath. _ SHIT! Don't get possessive, don't get possessive, don't get possessive! _

" Okay but who is the sexy person" I clenched my fists, and started breathing hard. _Stupid girl _I thought." hmm?" She said, _Okay I'm done with this. _I walked to my room, " Wait i am sorry" She said. I was stopped by Claude who apparently likes to stop me from doing things by seducing me, which works every fucking time.

" Dammit" I muttered as he got me entangled with him, Fingers entangled with mine and hand sliding down my thigh.

" Don't get too possessive, she just asking who i am" he said seductively, licking my neck, voice filled with lust. It was that action and voice put together, that i couldn't resist, it got got me, um. . sexually aroused. " l want to continue back in the bedroom" I said looking at him. He had an eyebrow cocked, I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Ahem?" Ashley said, catching our attention. We looked over at her,

"Yes" I asked,

" Can you answer my question?" I looked shocked for a second but realized what she was asking.

" Oh, Claude. He is this dude" I said pointing a finger at Claude, " Who apparently likes to stop me from doing things by seducing me." I said as he kept on purposely licking my sweet spot. " Stop it" I whispered smacking him, he chuckled and started biting it. " Lets wait for the bedroom to do this" I said, which Ashley apparently heard because i heard a gasp from her. _Okay, i can't handle this anymore. _I pushed him against a wall and started roughly kissing him, and his hand flew onto my hip. " I love you" I said,

" I love you too" He said.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Mature chapter! I have warned you**_

The next day, i went back to Ciel's manor. I am hoping to apologize to Sebastian. I have been regretting how rude i have been to him. He just wants me to be his. He is a demon that has never felt love and is trying to sort out his feelings. As i walked to the carriage, Claude looked distant. " Claude are you okay?" I asked,

" Yes, i am" he said opening the carriage.

" Okay" i said as i stepped into the carriage. Once Claude got the carriage moving, i shifted into deep thought. _I hope Sebastian doesn't try anything on me. What if he does? Will claude save me? I sure hope. Why must i be in love two demons? DEMONS! God dammit Andrea, stop this nonsense! They are probably putting up an act so that they can have your soul once their contracts are finished with Alois and Ciel. I really hope that is not true. Claude seems really sincere but you never know. _

" My lady, we are here" Claude said, opening the carriage door. I looked up at him and hopped out of the carriage. He put a hand on the small of my back protectively. " Please, try not to get raped" He said, i chuckled.

" okay" I said, knocking on the door of the manor. Immediately Sebastian opened up the door and glared at Claude in anger.

" Please don't rape her" Claude said to Sebastian. Sebastian smirked, _oh shit. _I thought.

"Claude you just gave him ideas" I said to Claude,he stiffened.

" I swear if he touches you, i will kick his small so called 'perfect' ass of his." He said, growling.

" Now now, don't get possessive. I already have to deal with one demon like that." I scolded smacking him upside the head. I walked in the manor. _Hmm, i might play around with Sebastian. I have my own little way of apologizing. Flirting and seducing. hehehe perfect. _I thought walking to my room. " Sebastian let me get dressed and DONT try anything pervy with me." I said. I said closing the door. I picked out a corset like shirt that had buckles in the front, booty shorts( No pun intended), fishnet tights with garters. Finally black gloves . This is probably enough to drive him crazy, this is what i am aiming for. I put on Black lipstick and some mascara. I also put on 4" black heels. I walked out of the room, trying to find Sebastian. I headed to the kitchen where Bardroy was, " hey Bard" i said. He turned around and immediately put his hand to his nose to stop the nosebleed the was threatening to start. " Where's dear Sebastian?" I said, smiling at him,

" I-i don't k-know"

"Hmm, where could he be" I asked my self. After a few minutes of searching I found him in the library. I took his hand and brought him to my room.. I pressed my self into him, nibbling his earlobe, feeling him tense up.

" your just asking for it" he said, running a hand down the front of my body and down my thigh. " lets see what you changed into" he said stepping back. As he scanned over me, his breath hitched and his eyes overfilled with hunger and lust. He licked his lips. I walked towards him with a seductive look in my eyes. I pushed him to a sitting position on the bed and sat on him wrapping my legs around his hips. _I am actually enjoying this! _I undid his tie slowly and seductively then undid his vest and shirt in the same fashion. His hands moved to my hips, bringing me closer to me. I leaned down and started to kiss his neck, earning moans from him. " What got into you, tiger?" he asked in between moans.

" i want you" I said, that was actually true. Somehow i had forgiven him without saying anything. My thoughts about him changed, and all hatred went away. He raised an eyebrow.

" i knew you would do this some day" he said seductively, running his hands on my inner thighs. And let me tell you, we had fun that day.


	12. Chapter 11

" Andrea wake up" Sebastian said, shaking me.

" Hmm?" i said, swatting his hand away.

" Your going to the Trancy manor today." And at that i shot up, excited to see Claude. I smiled, thinking of what i wanted to wear.

" Go away i need to get dressed." i said, pushing Sebastian out as he smirked. Once he was out of the room i got a fresh pair of undergarments on. Then a got out a strapless black dress that was tight around my body down to the hips then was loose from the hips down. it also went down to the feet, and had a cut on the left side that started an inch above mid-thigh. Once the dress was one i got the heels that i wore yesterday. I then put on some makeup. Black Lipstick, black eyeshadow and mascara and eyeliner.

" Andrea your carriage is ready" He said.

" Okay" i said, walking out of the room and into the carriage.

Once we got there, i knocked on the door and immediately Claude answered the door. When he saw me, he smirked and knew what he was thinking. I nodded and stepped towards him kissing him and wrapping my arms around his neck. I heard Sebastian growl and i smirked. Claude put his hands on the bottom of my thighs, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and claude stepped back closing the door. Once he closed the door he set me down,leaving me wanting more. I started to pout.

" You look very nice today, my lady" Claude said, looking me up and down. " Why?" He asked.

" No reason" I said, shrugging, he raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

" Really? it looks like your about to go to a fancy restaurant." He said, circling me and checking me out.

" u-uh what are you doing Claude?" I asked, stuttering.

" Looking at you. Why?" He said walking to me from behind so he was unnoticed.

" no reason" I said, starting to walk away. But he grabbed me by the wrist and spun me to him holding me from behind. " Dammit, every single time" I muttered as he quickly got me entangled in him. He chuckled.

" Anyway, i don't care if you look fancy or not. Let me just tell you one thing, your driving me crazy." he said, in a very seductive and immensely lust filled voice as he licked my neck. I let out a moan, " Dammit, stupid hormones" i said as i got aroused. " I have something to say" I said.

" What" He asked.

" oh, nothing" I said, blushing as his hand slid up my dress.

" Please tell, me My lady" He said, sliding his hand father up.

" no, i would rather not"

" Are you saying you want something?" He said, raising an eyebrow. (oh bloody hell, This is starting to sound like the nun scene!Lol) He tugged me into a room and throwing me on the bed.

" Fine, fine. I did something with Sebastian" I admitted. Once he understood what i was talking about, i could see all the love in his eyes drain out of them, being replaced with fury. " hehe, i am going to go now?" I said scooching out of the room, but before i could leave, the house, i was caught by his lips, hard. it was painful. I cringed in pain as he violently pushed me against a wall and pressed his body against mine. I turned my head to the side, trying to relieve the pain from my lips.

" Why? I thought you l-"

" yes I still love you, i don't know what go into me. I couldn't control myself. it was like i was being controlled." i lied about the control part but the rest was true, but even then, he was very pissed. His eyes where pink and his mouth was in the form of a snarl. Then i heard a knock, and Claude stomped off. I followed him to the door. " oh, Come on Claude your acting like a hormonal heartbroken teenager!" I exclaimed as he opened the door angrily. "

" How would you feel if the one person that you loved, had sex with someone else?" I usually don't do empathy, but this time i did. _Well, i screwed up this time. _I thought. _Dammit _I sighed, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around him in attempt to calm him down. That just made it worse, he turned around bitch slapped me so hard and it was right in front of Sebastian and Ciel. I yelped in pain, holding my cheek. " You could hold your self back but decided not to! Why?" He said in a deadly calm voice. _Now i know what hannah feels like. _

" Im sorry, i m sorry, I'm so sorry" I said as i fell to my knees. I am a strong person. In fights that end up in people crying i don't shed tears. I bit my lip and got up, _What should i do. _I walked up to Claude and pushed him against a wall and roughly kissed him with all the emotion and passion i could muster up. He kissed back with twice as much emotion and passion.

" Ehem?" Ciel said over the sound of Sebastian growling. We both looked over at him.

" Sebastian shut up!" I snapped, looking over at him. " What do you guys want?"

" We need to speak to Alois" Ciel said looking at me. I nodded and ushered them to follow me. Both butler caught up to me one on each side of me. They were growling at each other. I sighed.

" Stop it you two. Your acting like hormonal teenagers." i said, smacking them both upside the head which got them to both stop. The rest of the trip to Alois's study was silent except for the occasional glare and growl. When we got there, I knocked on Alois's door.

" Come in" Alois said. I walked in with two very annoyed and possessive demons at my side.

" First Ciel and Alois, can you order them to stop being so childish?" I asked Alois and Ciel, looking at them with puppy eyes. They both nodded.

" Claude/ Sebastian i order you to stop being so childish" Ciel and Alois said in unison. Both butlers nodded at the same time, glaring at each other.

" I'm going to my room." I said walking away and into my room. Knowing that the butlers would follow, i thought that i might tease them a bit.

. . . . Then i blacked out.


	13. Chapter 12

" My lady" Claude said, stepping into my room.

" Please, Claude,call me Andrea" I said, walking over to him and hugging him. He stiffened , but soon relaxed. He put his hand on my waist, bringing me closer.

" Okay, _Andrea." _He said, kissing the top of my head. I stepped back, " You have to go to the Phantomhive manor today" he said, looking at me. Suddenly his eyes became very stern.

" And _don't _do anything with Sebastian. I marked you as mine" I looked down in shame and nodded, touching the mark on my neck. " Come on, lets go" He said, putting his hand on the small of my back. I nodded, following his as he walked away.

" We are here, Andrea" Claude said, offering me his hand which i gladly took. As we walked to the door, Claude put his arm protectively around my waist. I growled, and he removed his arm from my waist. " What got into you today?" he asked.

" I just don't need Sebastian getting all hormonal and becoming a pouty teenager." I huffed. Claude chuckled, shaking his head. I knocked on the door, getting an immediate response from Sebastian.

" Hello, Claude" Sebastian said, smirking and giving off a evil aura.

" Hello Sebastian" I said with the same devilish smirk.

" Why are you still here?" Sebastian asked, taking a step forward.

" I just want to make sure you don't do anything with her like you did with her last time she was here." I said, glaring at him hatefully.

" She provoked it, she was the one that flirted and seduced me" Sebastian said in a calm voice. I raised an eyebrow, " It was her way of apologizing to me for how rude she was to me for the past couple days"

" Please tell me your lying" I said. He shook his head, and i was pissed. " She's all yours" I said walking away. Sebastian had a look of pride on his face and did his signature closed eye smile before closing the door.


	14. Chapter 13

" Tea, Andrea?" Sebastian said, walking in with a cart that held teacups and a steaming teapot it was after dinner and i was just laying in bed, thinking about stuff.

" of course, thank you so much" I said, smiling up at him. He looked down at me with gentle eyes that practically screamed 'i love you'.

" I just wanted to inform you that Claude doesn't want you gong back to Alois's manor" he said in a voice that held truth.

" oh." I said, looking down at my lap and twiddling my thumbs.

" its okay to cry"

" No! I never cry!" I exclaimed, looking up at Sebastian. I slowly drank all of my tea before setting it down and laying down on my stomach on my bed. With the speed of lightning, Sebastian had flipped me over and was on top of me, and was kissing my neck, causing me to moan loudly. I closed my eyes, arching into him, as he smirked devilishly. He looked at me, _holy shit! _I thought as i saw the amount of lust in his eyes.

" you are seriously just asking for it" He said seductively, nibbling at my neck, specifically my sweet spot.  
" S-stop" I stuttered,

" Really, your body says otherwise" he said as he licked my neck, making that same effect on me as Claude does when he licks my neck. That is when i gave up, stopped denying it, i truly did love Sebastian Michaelis with my heart. I gave my self to him in this moment. _But what about Claude? Does he still love me? Does he miss m- Ahh, yes right there, right there _I thought as he sucked and licked at my sweet spot. His hand went down to my hip, rubbing circles in it. My emotions got taken over by lust and hunger, and i said ten words that would start off my night of pleasure:

" If you are a demon, show me you are"


	15. Chapter 14

**-At the Trancy Manor-**

" Your highness" Claude said from behind the door.

" Come in" He heard faintly. He walked in and bowed giving Alois a letter that he received.

" It is a letter from the Queen" He said. Alois opened it and read it out loud:

_Hello my loyal spider,_

_I want to inform you of a new murder case that you will be needing to work on. You'll be working with my Guard Dog on this case. I hope that you will get this murderer and help the whole of london become peaceful once again. _

_-The Queen_

" ooh, yay i get to see my dear Ciel again!" Alois said bouncing up and down like a 7 year old in a candy shop. " Claude get the carriage ready.

" Yes, Your highness"

**-Back at the Phantomhive Manor-**

" Young Master" Sebastian said, knocking on the door.

" Come in" He heard faintly. He walked in and bowed giving Ciel a letter that he received.

" It is a letter from the Queen" He said. Ciel opened it and read it out loud:

_Hello my loyal Guard Dog,_

_I want to inform you of a new murder case that you will be needing to work on. You'll be working with my Spider on this case. I hope that you will get this murderer and help the whole of london become peaceful once again. _

_-The Queen_

" Great, i have to work with the lunatic" Ciel said, sighing and holding the Bridge of his nose. " Sebastian get two rooms ready." He said, looking at Sebastian

" Yes, Young Master"


	16. Chapter 15

" Your Highness, we are here" Claude said, venom in his voice.

" YAY!" Alois said, jumping out of the carriage and running to the manor. Claude casually walked to the door and knocked on it, getting an immediate response from Me.

" Hello Alois, are you here for the case?" I said in a monotone voice. Alois jumped on me, causing me to tense up. " Get off of me" i said throwing him to the other wall.

" Is there something wrong, Andrea?" Sebastian said, walking up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

" Yes, the brat tried to jump on me so i threw him off of me, he deserved it" I said, sneering at Alois.

" That the andrea i want to see" Sebastian said, patting my shoulder. Claude glared at me, and i smirked.

_Well, she certainly got an attitude _Claude thought.

" Excuse me? What did you say Claude?" i said as i walk away. " You really should try to keep your thoughts in your head."

"W-w-what?" I stuttered in shock that she would say that. Sebastian and me looked over our shoulder's and said,

" Follow me you brats" they looked so shocked and scared i burst out laughing. Sebastian smirked and his eyes turned pink.

" o-okay" Alois said, getting up and rubbing his head which he hit when he was flung across the hall. Both Claude and Sebastian flanked me as we walked towards Ciel's study. Sebastian was growling at Claude and Claude was pouting like a hormonal teenager on their period. I face palmed.

"You guys are ridiculous as fuck" I said smacking them both upside the head, causing Sebastian to glare at me and Claude to pout even more. I sighed. " What do you want Claude?!" I said, exasperated, he didn't answer, i threw my head back and moaned in frustration although it sounded more like pleasure. Claude chuckled and bent down next to my ear,

" I would love to hear you make that noise in bed" I dropped my jaw, turned to him, and punched him, HARD, so he went flying across the large hall. I stomped off to Ciel's study,

" I THINK SOMEONE"S ON THEIR PERIOD!" Sebastian called out to me,

" Fuck you" I said,

" WHAT TIME DARLING?" I face palmed and ignored him.

Later that day, i really had nothing to do so i was just hanging out in my room, watching some AMV's ( Tributes for characters in a movie, Anime, TV show) when Claude came into my room.

"Why did you abandon me claude?" i asked.

" You lied to me, you said you couldn't help it. But you provoked it, you started it. You where the one who flirted and seduced him" He said, fire glinting in his eyes. " I can never trust you ever again. I you want to have my trust back again, you have to be loyal to me. Remember _You. Are. MINE!" _He said, snarling the last part. Then he left, leaving me to drown in my own guilt.


	17. Chapter 16

Sunlight burst into the bedroom, blinding me.

" Ugh, close he curtains you dumbasss!" I yelled, shoving my face into my pillow.

" You have been a butler for 3 days now my darling, you should have the hang of it now." Sebastian said, rubbing my shoulders.

" It is _**3**___days, Sebastian, that is barely a week." I grumbled, shoving his hand off of my shoulder and sitting up.

" Good job, you, know math!" He said sarcastically, " But i hope you realize that there are 5 days in a week and 3 plus 2 is 5." He retorted. I glared at him, not caring about anything he said.

" Oh shut up you asshole" I said, flipping him off, he scoffed,

" Really that is all you got?_Weeak!" _He said in a teasing manner.

" Fuck off" I said, standing up." I have to get dressed so leave the room unless you want to be a pervert and get a hard as fuck punch in the nut sacks" I threatened. He took a step back, " OOH i scared the all high and mighty Crow Demon" I yelled in victory.

" I am so not high and mighty"

" Oh yes you are"

" No"

"Yes"

" Stop"

" No" He sighed holding the bridge of his nose.

" You know, you are the high and mighty one"

" WHY?" I yelled at him smacking him on the arm " You know what? Claude is high and mighty" I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

" Finally i agree on something with you" He said, just as Claude came in.

" Who's the high and mighty one?"

" FUCK OFF" both of us yelled his eyes widened and he took a step back, putting his hands up in defeat.

" What is going on in here?!" Ciel said, walking into the room.

" We where just having a little argument, young master" Sebastian said, bowing. Ciel nodded and walked out of the room.

" Can i strangle Claude? Young master" I asked. Sebastian looked like he was about to burst into laughter.

" go ahead, i don't mind" He said, waving me off. My jaw unhinged in Surprise.

" O-okay, young master" I turned around and charged at Claude, catching him by the neck and strangling him until he was unconscious.

" Wow, just wow, Andrea" Sebastian said. The next thing he said, surprised me:

" What are you?"


	18. Chapter 17

"What do you mean?" I said, confusion very cleary in my eyes.

" I mean, what. are. you.? Could i be any more clearer?" Sebastian said, glaring at me.

" I don't know" I said, shrugging and looking at the passed out Claude Faustes. _How did i manage to make a Demon pass out, i have never done that before. _

" Hello, earth to Andrea" A feminine voice said. I shook my head, shaking myself out of my train of thoughts.

" Oh hey Ashley, hows life?" I asked her, sitting down and laying my feet down on Sebastian's lap since he was sitting down.

" Andrea later Claude and i seriously need to talk to you." Sebastian said, seriously.

" Why?" I said cautiously,

" We are going to talk about what you are, we are probably going to have to go to the Undertaker." At the word 'undertaker' i shot up with a smile. " Shit are we going to have to have the talk again? I hope there won't be any problems" I sighed,

" Sebby i am really getting tired of this possessive shit, cut it out. seriously and tell Claude to stop acting like a hormonal teenager" I said, grinning and giggling at the end. He nodded and got up.

"After dinner meet us in your room, i'll get Claude to his room"

"No i will"

" He is too heavy for you, he is like 300 pounds"

" No i think he is like 100 or 200 punds he is as skinny as a twig, like look as his body, i envy him. Just look at him, that skinny body i wonder if he has a six pack" As i was swooning over his body i was subconsiously tracing my finger down from his collor bone, down his arm and down his abdomen then down his leg. I picked him up with ease. " Dude he is like 10 pounds he barely weighs anything!" I exclaimed, leaving Sebastian in shock. I heard a grunt as Claude woke up. I chuckled as I walked into the hallway where his room was situated.

" Oh hello, what happened?" He asked looking up at me.

" Well, you pissed me off, i strangled you, you passed out, Sebastian started to ask me multiple times about what i am, and now i am carrying you to your room. Oh by the way, Claude, Sebastian want you and and me to meet him in my room after dinner so we can have a little chat. We'll most likely have to go to the Undertaker for this subject."

" Wait ho-"

" How much do you weigh?" His eyes widened as he heard those words leave my mouth.

" 310 lbs." He stuttered, looking down.

" Well, fuck, it feels like you weigh 10 lbs." I said, shaking my head and setting him down on the bed. As I was walking away, Claude got up and pinned me to the wall.

" hmph, Sebastian said the same thing" I said and walked away, easily pushing Claude out of the way.

Yeh, i know, keeping secrets are not nice but really? I didn't need to tell the whole world my life story and my origins. Here, i'll let in on a big secret, I am satans daughter. LOL, how did Sebastian not know? He is so stupid! hehe


	19. Chapter 18

**After dinner**

"so are you going to tell us something?" Sebastian said, glaring at me. I smirked, keeping secrets are fun.

" Nope" i said popping out the P and smirking again. They started to think hard.

" If you don't tell us right now, we will have to get it out forcefully" He said, his eyes turning pink. My eyes flashed pink for a millisecond then went back to its normal black/ dark brown color. I flipped my bangs out of my eyes and grinned devilishly. Sebastian threw me across the room, me landing on my back. I snickered,

" Do you really think that is going to hurt me? I am 15x stronger than you think i am." I got up,shook my hair out and walked up Claude and Sebastian. " If you are itching for a fight i am all up for it. You guys wont beat me, yeh you guys are demons and all but we have SO MANY more similarities than you think we do" I said, walking out of the room, " I'll be in the garden if you want to spend time with me" I called out to claude and sebastian. My eyes flashed pink for 10 seconds and then went back.

When i got to the goarden. I wandered around, brushing my fingeres along the petals of the flowers. I breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of Flowers surrounding me.

" You can come out Claude, i knew you where there the whole time you idiot." I said, turning in the direction in which he was hiding. " Stop playing stupid with me" I said as he stepped out of the shadows. " Sebastian you can come out too" I said turning around to where he was hiding. He stepped out. Both of them had silverware out. I raised an eyebrow, " yay! We are playing a game! I said clapping and jumping up and down. My hands shot out and caught the silverware that was heading towards me. " Well, game over" I said smirking and dropping the silverware. Claude ran at me , as he got in hand reach i reached out and pressed, _hard _on his pressure point in the crook of his neck , letting him pass out and drop to the ground. " You guys have sad fighting skills, have i ever told you that" I said, m,y eyes flashing pink for a second.

" I guess you want force" He said charging and throwing more silverware which i dodged and then sidestepped, letting him miss me.

" you missed me darling, how are you a demon if you can't ever touch me? Sad, sad, sad" I said in a scornful voice. " You know how i said idon't underestimate me and that i am not easy to break, _at all?_" He nodded, " Think about what i said, try to piece together the hints." I said, tapping my foot.

" Where were you born?" He asked, glaring at me,

" That is for you to figure out my dear little demon that wears hooker heels" I said, winking.

" I am not little" he muttered,

" To me you are, your not even in royalty" I scoffed, folding my arms over my chest.

" What ever do you mean?" He said, tilting his head,

" Your not in high rankings in hell" I said simply, shrugging. His eyes flashed pink as he started to get pissed off.

" How do you know that?" He snarled, " Your just a measly human" I raised my eyebrow. I started to laugh,

" You guys are so blind. You aren't seeing the hints" I said, glaring at him, my eyes flashing. As Claude got up, my stomach rumbled, I rubbed my stomach. " Hey, i am hungery, i'll be out for a bit." I said, jumping onto the roof. " tata! " I said and ran off.


	20. Chapter 19

When i came back i was totally drunk on souls. I staggered to Sebastian's room where he was getting undressed.  
" ha Sebby" I slurred, as he turned around and walked over to me.

" Are you drunk?" He asked peering at me as i giggled uncontrollably. Claude walked in as i staggered out of the room. He stopped me,

" Whoa are you drunk?" He said , holding me by the shirt.

" CLAUDE'S BEING A MEANY SEBBY PUT HIM IN A TIME OUT" I slurred while struggling. While i am drunk i am 12 times weaker than my usual state. But by the time he let go i was sober, the drunk state doesn't stay with me for more than 1 1/2 hours.

" What happened? Why was Claude holding onto my shirt?" I snapped, my eyes glowing. As they was this their eyes widened to the size of the sun.

"So, your a demon?" Sebastian stated, i gave him a 'really?' look. I rolled my eyes and walked towards him.

" Yes, my dear little demon that isn't in royalty, same with you Claude" I said, putting a hand on Claude and Sebastian's shoulders.

" Anything else you are keeping from us?" They said, eyeing me. I sighed,

" Fine, I am taking over Satans place when he retires and i am his daughter!" I said, annoyed. When i said, ' Satans daughter' they flew onto one knee. I facepalmed, " Get up you dumbasses" I said, pulling them up by their shirts.

" Why didn't you tell us this?" they demanded.

" I like secrets" I said shrugging and walking off, kissing both of the demons cheeks before walking out of the door.

" Just to tell ya, i love you both" I said, wlking to my room, flopping onto my bed and totally passing out from exhaustion.


	21. Chapter 20

over the days, Claude and Sebastian drifted farther away from me. Ashley has found out about me being a Demon and no she think of me as Vermin. Glorious right? Another William. Note the sarcasm. The only people that don't mind me being a Demon are too busy with a case so i have nobody to keepp me company.

" Andrea?" Ciel said walking up to me. I turned around from the window i was facing before.

" Yes young Master?" I said, placing a hand over my heart and bowing.

" I want you to help A-" BOOM! I facepalmed mentally " i will go and clean up the mess that Bardroy made Young Master." Ciel Nodded and walked away. I headed to the kitchen and saw that Sebastian was already dealing with it, Claude was just in the shadows spectating in amusment. I walked over to Bardroy and Snatched the Flame thrower away from him. " Next time, the flames will be pointing at you" I said, annoyance in my voice. Bardroys eyes widened. " Be scared soldier, Be scared for you life" I snarled, ccausing Claude to let out a snicker.

" Your like Alois, but feminine, and sexier, much more sexier" I looked down hiding my blush making Sebastian and Claude snicker this time. I walked up to them, and smacked them both upside the head.

" Who wants to come with me to check up on the clumsy asassin?" Both butlers perked up at the offer. I smirked, " If you can catch up to me" I said, using my demon speed. Barely out of the kitchen i faceplanted into a wall. Sebastian and Claude caught up to me.

" Well, that was fairly easy." Claude said. I could paractically hear him smirking.

" Okay, you can come with me." I said," Holy hell, my head." I said backing up and holding my head.

" My dear little demon princess, Hell isn't holy and you should know that. You live in hell." He said, chuckling. I glared at him,

" _my dear little demon princess, hell isn't holy and you should know that. You live in hell" _I said, imitating his voice. " Oh fuck you"

" What time dear?" I smacked his upside the head once again. " God Damnit, you going to give me Brain Damage" He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I am sure you already have brain damage" I smickered. CRASH! "_damnit" _I said, running to the location of the crash. It was Mey-Rin, she had broken the china set. " Mey-Rin, why, Just why?" I asked.

" Im sorry!" She begged, getting on her knee's. I sighed in annoyance and held the bridge of my nose.

" Don't do it again Mey-Rin or at least try to watch where you are going. Please, i am tired of having to pick up after you" I said, my eyes flashing pink for a second.

" Andrea?" Claude said, i looked over at him,

" Yes? Claude"

" Can i talk to you?" He asked,

" Sure?" I said, following him out of the hallway and into a room. Wait, more specifically, HIS room. _oh no, this cannot be happening! Shit shit shit shit! _I thought as he turned around and started to walk towards me. In the blink of an eye his hand pinned me to the wall. " W-What are you doing Claude?"I yelled, but it barely got out before Claude smashed his lips onto mine. Before long i melt into the kiss. His hands go to my hips as my arms wrap around his neck. Soon we pull back, panting. I smile, giving him a peck on the lips before walking out of the room and into my own room.

I love both Butlers, they are both nice, most of the time. Sebastian is a smirking idiot that has plenty of suprises to offer to me. Claude is a lovable, seemingly emotionless idiot that can be caring when he wants to. I love them both but the problem is:

_I don't know who to choose. _


	22. Chapter 21

" Andrea" I heard someone say, shaking my shoulders.

" Mmffpph" I mumbled into the pillow. " Go away" I said , lifting my head up from the pillow. I looked up to see Sebastian, who surprisingly had an Angery look on his face.

" Get up" He snapped, My eyes widened, he never speaks to me like that.

" w-whats wrong Sebastian?"

"_Nothing!" _he snapped, glaring at me. I got up, a confused look on my face.

" What's up with you today?" I said calmly. I am not angered easily, at all.

" Claude is whats up" I nodded.

" Can you get Claude for me?" I asked. His eyes flashed pink in anger but he complied. Soon, he came back with Claude. As he started to walk out i stopped him. " I need you for this sebastian." I said. He turned around and stood beside Claude. " How about we all go back to being friends. A fresh start. I am tired of this compitition. I love you both very much, but I just need to sort my thoughts I need to relieve stress. Okay?" I asked. They nodded. " You may go." I said. They walked out and i followed as i went to go and check up on Finny who is supposed to be working on the garden. When i got there, the garden was, well, dead, ruined. My jaw dropped and i covered my mouth. _oh, again, god damn you Finny! _I thought as he came up to me, crying. _Pathetic _I smirked at my thoughts and stiffened as Finny glomped me.

" Im sorry, i m so sorry. It won't happen again." He cried. I inhaled deeply, shaking my head.

" Stop pouting you idiot." I snapped, pushing him away. " We will fix it" I said, patting his shoulder. _Jeez Bipolar much? _I thought. I quickly fixed the garden, making it into a rock garden. _Ah, much better. _

_For the love of Satan, what is wrong with this messed up Manor? They have some serious problems. _


	23. Chapter 22

"We will be going now" Alois said. The case was over, they had caught the murderer They didn't have to investigate anymore. Now, Alois was heading back to his manor and I was staying behind to help out as a butler of the phantomhive manor. Alois ran up to me and glomped me.

" Alois, it's okay I'll come to the manor once in a while." I said, patting his back comfortingly. He nodded, letting go and walking away. I could see years on his face and I knew why they where their. During his stay here, I was like a mother to him and Ciel, taking care of them and comforting them when hey were sad, although Ciel kept on denying that he was sad. " listen, I have to get to work or else Mr. Grumpy face will get me all fucked up." ( readers no dirties no, no, nope pervert!) . He nodded and walked out of the door, claude following him like a lost puppy. Claude turned around and gave me a loving look, which I blushed madly at.

" How about you go and serve the master tea?" Sebastian offered, stepping to the side as I walked past him. I nodded blindly and headed to the kitchen. As I walked to Ciel's study with the tea cart, I started to get lost in my thoughts. Just before I hit a wall, I came to my senses " oh dear I have been doing that a lot lately" I said to myself, shaking my head in disapproval and continued on my way to the study where Ciel was residing.


	24. Chapter 23

The manor was so quiet without claude and Alois. Without claude I had to deal with a now Pervy sebastian. It was torturous.

" young master, would you like anything else?" I asked. I had just served him a yellow murange pie. He shook his head. I just nodded and bowed, leaving the room to go start preparing for dinner.

While i was making dinner, sebastian came in and started helping me, but not without flirting with me.

"You look extra beautiful today, Andrea " he said, scooching closer to me and making me uncomfortable.

" uh, thanks?" I said nervously and moving away from him.

" when are you going to warm up to me" he said, a whine slipping into his voice. I glared at him, smacking him .

"When you stop flirting and being a pervert." I said walking away. He sighed, rushing up to me and grabbing me by the waist.

" l-let me go!" I yelled, struggling to get out of his grip, it was unsuccessful and his grip just kept on getting tighter and tighter as I struggled. Finally I gave up, knowing it was no use and he wasn't going tone letting go of me anytime soon.

" that's a good girl." He murmured into my ear. I shivered, wishing he would go away.

"P-please leave me alone, sebastian." I said, my eyes starting to tear up. I started to struggle again, this time, being successful. I ran to my room, tears streaming down my face.

_Why would he do that_? I thought as I jumped onto my bed. The world may never know.


	25. Chapter 24

**hey guys I am really sorry for this ****_very _****short chapter! I head writers bock and let me tell you one thing, it was the worst writers block I have ever had. So please enjoy this short as guck chapter!**

" Andrea wake up" someone whispered, shaking my shoulders.  
" wha?" I mumbled into he pillow, " who is this?" I said.  
" it's me Alois, I'm here to rescue you from that pervert" with that I got up almost hitting Alois's head with my own. I got dressed and packed my things. Claude picked me up and I semi-consciously wrapped my arms around his neck, in fear that he would drop me.  
" Don't worry my dear I won't dare drop you, I love you too much for that to happen, just trust me, my love" Claude said, looking down at me with loving golden eyes that I easily get lost in. I nodded and laid my head on his chest. " you can go to sleep( anyone get that reference? Tell me if you know!)" he said, holding me with gentle yet firm arms. As I drifted into sleep, the last thing I heard him said is : " Michaelis you will pay for doing this to her" .

Then we disappeared into the shadows and headed to the manor.


	26. Chapter 25

**Okay so I was just listening to music and I was just like, I HAVE THE BEST FUCKING IDEAS FOR WRITING EVER! LETS GET DOWN TO SHIT!**

"Good Morning My Lady" Claude Said, as I stirred, the scent of fresh tea waking me up.

" Good Morning, Claude" I said, groggily, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and blinking, getting used to the sunlight beaming into my room.

" Did you get a good night sleep?" He asked,

" You sound like my mother" I said. He chuckled as he poured some tea into the tea cup and handed to me. " By the way, thanks for getting me out of that hell hole. Hellhole, heh, ironic."

" of course, my pleasure, my lady" He said, nodding. " You Highness wants to talk to you after you finish your breakfast" He said before bowing and walking out. I smiled internally, happy that I could get away from that spawn of Satan called Sebastian Michaelis.

After I ate all of the food, I got dressed and headed over to Alois's study and knocked on the door.

" Come in my dear Andrea" I heard, and I opened the door only to be glomped by a smiling Alois. " I thought I would never see you again!" I smiled happy that he enjoyed my presence. I patted his back, and lightly pushed him off of me.

" You know I would visit right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling lightly. He nodded and walked back to his desk, sitting down behind all the mounds of paperwork, making it hard to see him.

" I want to host a ball" he suddenly said, making my jump out of a trance of thoughts that I was in.

" Wah?" I said,

" Lets host a ball! CLAUDE!" He yelled, making me step back. Within a minute, Claude was walking through the doorway and bowing.

" Yes, Your Highness?" He said, looking up with no emotion on his face.

" Send out invitations to people, we're holding a ball." Alois said, smiling sweetly at him.

Claude simply replied, " Yes, your highness" bowing then left.

A couple hours later, people started coming in. I was wearing a Black Embroidered Victorian Gothic Halter gown. I walked down the stairs and everyone looked over at me, and most of the men started drooling, their wives slapping them which made me chuckle.

" My Lady, it is nice to see you again, you look lovely" a oh, so, familiar voice said. I turned around to see Sebastian smirking at me as he checked me out.

" thank you, Sebastian" I said. he was in his usual Butler outfit, looking handsome as usual.

" May I have this dance?" He said, giving me his hand, which I took and we went out to the dance floor. As we dance, he apologized to me for being so pervy with me.

" Its okay" I said.

After the last dace, I went back up to my room and undressed then took a shower. Once I got out of the shower, I got dressed in a sleeping gown and flopped onto the bed, passing out, welcoming sleep.


	27. Chapter 26

_Hello my loyal Guard Dog,_

_I want to inform you of a new murder case that you will be needing to work on. You'll be working with my Spider on this case. I hope that you will get this murderer and help the whole of London become peaceful once again. _

_-The Queen_

" Well shit." Ciel said, surprising Sebastian with his language.

" My, My, Young Master, Andrea has certainly rubbed off on you" He said, chuckling. Ciel threw a dart at Sebastian's face which he caught in between his fingers.

" Shut up." Ciel grumbled dropping his head on the desk, mumbling a faint 'Ow' making Sebastian smirk in amusement.

" Master, please refrain from hurting yourself" Sebastian said.

" Sebastian, make me a pie" Ciel ordered.

" Yes my lord" Sebastian said, bowing and backing out of the room heading over to the kitchen.

" WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS!" Alois yelled, throwing the letter at the ground.

" You highness, you haven't even opened the letter yet." Claude said monotonously. '

" AT LEAST SHOW SOME EMOTION YOU MARBEL STATUE!" Alois yelled at Claude in frustration. I walked in to see what was going on,

" Alois, what the bloody hell is going on in here?" I asked exasperated. Alois ran over to me, glomping me and making me lose my balance. " Oof!" I said as the wind got knocked out of me.

" I have to work with Ciel on another case" Alois said, sobbing into my shoulder.

" Bipolar idiot." I mumbled, sadly Alois heard that. He pulled me up quite forcefully and slapped me. I was shocked, even Claude was worried.

" GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU WHORE!" He yelled, shocking me even more. Most people would expect me to cry, but. . .

" of course, Alois" I said, bowing and calmly walking out of the study to go and clean the windows.


	28. Chapter 27

_Hello my loyal Spider,_

_I want to inform you of a new murder case that you will be needing to work on. You'll be working with my Spider on this case. I hope that you will get this murderer and help the whole of London become peaceful once again. _

_-The Queen_

" What the -? We just ended a case just 5 weeks ago, how can there be another case already?" Alois said. He stood up and tossed the letter out of the window.

" Your Highness, is something wrong?" Claude said walking up to Alois.

" Yes, there is another Case even it has only been 5 weeks since the last case we solved." ALois complained. Claude nodded and walked out of the room.

(Meanwhile at the Phantomhive manor)

" Prepare the carriage, Sebastian. We're are heading over to Alois's" Ciel Said, as he wrote something on a piece of paper

" yes my lord" Sebastian said as he bowed and walked out of the door. Ciel sighed,

" It has only been 5 weeks and London is already back to being dangerous, who could have done something now." he muttered. A few minutes later Sebastian entered the room again.

" My lord, the carriage is ready" he said. Ciel nodded and got up from his seat and walked out of the study.

" lets go"


	29. Chapter 28

" Oh, hey Demon scum" Ashley said as I went over to her to help her as she had not gotten very far in cleaning the dishes. My eyes flashed pink as I glared at her.

" What happened to being friends? Huh?" I said in a dangerously calm voice. She sneered and continued to talk.

" I don't want to be friends with someone who kills innocent people"

" I don't do it for game, I do that to survive, I don-" I got cut off by her,

" I also don't want to be friends with a soul sucking demon"

" Miss Andrea?" Some one said, I turned around and saw William T. Spears standing in the door way being stiff as usual.

" yes William?" I said, smiling.

" is Grell here?" I shook my head,

" Sorry but no. Also, can you take her and marry her, she'd be perfect for you, she thinks the same about demons as you do" I said pointing to Ashley who just 'hmphed' and glared at me.

" no sory I have no time for social relationships or anything of those sorts."

" Dammit" I muttered,

" Why, miss Andrea?" He asked.

" I need to get her away from me" I said looking up at him, my eyes flashing in hope.

" I am very sorry but I cannot do anything to help the situation." he said and with that he walked away. Leaving me to drown in my thoughts on how to get rid of Ashley.

_I could eat her soul! Yeh that would be good! \_

I smiled devilishly and chuckled,

" Time to say goodbye to the world, Ashley" I said as I turned to her.

" What do you mean?" She said nervously, her eyes darting around her.

" Say goodbye" I said and with that I rushed up to her and took her soul, leaving her lifeless body crumpled on the ground and walked away smiling as I savored the taste of her soul.

_I knew her soul would taste marvelous! _

I thought as I flopped on my bed, checking my texts and getting rid of Ashley's phone number laughing and rolling.

_Andrea your losing your sanity_

I thought to myself as I laid there, relaxing before drifting off into light sleep.


	30. Chapter 29

The next day, Ciel, Sebastian, and I headed over to the Trancy Manor. When we got to the manor, Sebastian knocked on the door and got an immediate response from Claude.

" Your Highness has been expecting you, please come in" Claude said, bowing and glaring at Sebastian. I smacked him upside the head,

" Stop glaring its rude you asshole" I scolded.

" You sound like my mother" Claude said.

" How do you remember her? You are over a million years old!" I said shocked beyond belief. he smirked, kissing me on the top of my head. I blushed madly and backed away and hid behind Ciel, not wanting him to see my blush.

" weak much?" Ciel said, smirking uncontrollably. " What happened to the strong defiant Butler that I had just 5 weeks ago, huh?" I 'hmphed' and went to stand beside Sebastian who wrapped an arm around my shoulders lightly. Ciel rolled his eyes at us and walked towards Alois's Study. Claude flanked me and glared at Sebastian. I sighed,

" really guys, again with the hormonal teenager crap?" I breathed.

" Yep" They both said at the same time, making me laugh. When we got to the office I stood behind Ciel with Sebastian trying to hold in giggles as Sebastian secretly tickled me,.

"s-stop it Bassy" and right as I said Bassy he stopped.

" That is really a boner kill you know that right?" He whispered and I nodded.

" That was the point you idiot." I said. Claude sighed, looking utterly bored to death. I silently laughed and did a closed eye smile which made both demons smile back. I love this realm I never want to go back to the realm I originally lived in before I came here. I love this place too much.


	31. Chapter 30

My phone vibrated as I shifted in my bed. Groaning I turned over to where my phone was. My phone vibrated again, then again, then again, then again.

_God, shut up phone! _

I thought as I looked at the 5 texts I just got:

_Friend 1: Hey, where are you?_

_Mom: Honey, where the fuck are you, I haven't seen you for maybe a year or two, come back, im sorry for whatever I did wrong. _

_Sister: Where are you?_

_Friend 2: Yo, girl, where the hell are you_

_Mom: What did we do? We're really sorry!_

Yeh, sure, I am never never going back to that world, but I do have to go back to hell very soon and I am really excited to go, I got told by one of my dads messengers that my dad is going to be retiring in a couple of weeks. I think he said, 10 weeks? You know what this means? I am going to be the next Satan, except a female. I bounced around happily, I haven't seen my dad in over 200 centuries.

" Andrea?" Sebastian said, walking in, and looking at me. I looked over at him with happy eyes, " Whats with the happy face?" He asked, confused on what he was seeing before him.

" I am going to be taking over my dads place in 10 weeks, eeep!" I squealed hugging the life out of Sebastian.

"well, you might as well tell Claude before he goes all bat shit crazy on me because he can't find you" Sebastian said, trying to get some in his lungs. I nodded and went to Ciel.

" Young Master?" I said, bowing, Ciel looked up.

" Yes" He said, utterly bored.

" I am returning back to hell in a few weeks to take over my fathers position as ruler, would it be okay to tell The trancy's so Alois doesn't go crazy on you about not finding me?" I asked, looking at him with intense eyes. He nodded,

" Sure, Sebastian will take over until you return back from hell" He said.

" Um, young master, I wont be returning, I taking over my fathers position as Satan or as you know him, the ruler of hell." I said, his eyes widened.

" Oh, okay"

I knocked on the Trancy manors door and got a response from Claude, who immediately pulled me in for a kiss, I pushed him away and stepped back.

" What is wrong?"

" I need to speak with Alois" I said in a commanding voice that made Sebastian even scowl in fear. He was unaffected by the tone of voice and led me to Alois's study.

" yes?" Alois said as I knocked on the door,

" Can I come in? Alois?" I asked, immediately the door was opened and a ball of blonde was leaping on me almost knocking me to the ground.

" um, Alois can you please get off of me?" I asked, waiting patiently for his answer. He nodded and climbed off of me.

" Yes?" Alois asked, looking up at my tall figure.

" You know I am a demon and my father is the ruler of hell, right?" I asked, looking down at him. He nodded and raised an eyebrow,

" yes I do, Andrea, continue"

" I have to leave in 10 weeks so I can take over my father's position as ruler. My father Satan, is retiring" I said, looking at Claude. Alois's and Claude's faces dropped and Alois looked down. He shot over to me and gave me a bear hug.

" NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ANDREA!" Alois yelled, tears streaming down his face, "I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE LIKE THE REST OF THEM!" He continued to yell into my butler outfit and sob.

_Oh dear, I am going to have to change my tailcoat. _

I thought as I gently pushed Alois off of my body and removed my tailcoat holding it in my arms.

" Well I have to go" I said and walked out of the room and out of the manor. When I got back,, I went to my room and passed out on the bed out of tiredness.


	32. Chapter 31

Ever since I told Sebastian and Claude that I would be leaving in 10 weeks, they have been ignoring me and being all sad. Alois barged into Ciels manor and said that he would be staying here until I left. It is really getting annoying. So one day, I just walked up to them.

" Guys what the fuck is going on with you?" I asked, annoyance in my voice. They continued working. "God Dammit, listen to me!" I said, poking both of them in the back. They still ignored me,

_I guess I am going to have to take desperate measures. _

I thought and walked in front of Sebastian, Tugging on his tail coat and snatching him forward. He looked at my with sarcastic eyes. I quickly captured his lips with mine pushing him to a wall. He responded to the kisses by returning it and flipping us around so that I was the one that was on the wall.

"Lets takes this to my room, Darling"


	33. Chapter 32

Week 6 before I have to leave. . . . . .

I had the strangest day today, here I will tell you the whole story from the beginning to end.

Okay so I was cleaning with Sebastian and Claude of course and we where having a good time, chatting about my recent meals and hot dudes which clearly pissed them the fuck off. Suddenly we heard a knock, then another knock, then another knock, then another knock.

"Jesus Christ, will they every stop knocking" Sebastian Said.

"Well, if you go get the door, they might stop knocking" I suggested. He quickly ran to the door and there stood a bunch of modern day teens, obviously Fangirls since they had Black Butler t-shirts on and their phone cases where of Sebastian, Claude And Ciel in chibi form. I snickered at Sebastian. "Your time has come Bassy" I said as I giggled and jumped into Claudes arms since my legs where getting tired.

"Really, how can you be the queen of hell if your legs get tired all the time?"

"Listen, i'll either be in bed sleeping or doing you know what, or sitting in the throne" He rolled his eyes. The fangirls looked as if they where about to explode and I could immediately tell that they where the snobby type( NO OFFENSE OTAKUS NO OFFENSE I LOVE YOU ALL MY LOVELIES).

"Excuse me, but where are we?" One of them said. She had blond hair and baby blue eyes. I could definitely tell she was one that the guys loved. My eyes glowed, and I snarled, her head snapped over to me. "What's wrong with you?" she snapped and flipped her hair. I squinted my eyes,

_oh, she is so going to get her soul taken later_

I giggled at the thought and jumped down out of Claude's arms.

"Who are you, bitch?" She asked, my eyes glowed and my canines got sharper. I bared them and got nose to nose with her.

"Your worst nightmare" I spat. The other girls laughed, and I murmured Grell's name. Soon I heard a crash and glass shattering. Then I was glomped by a red blob.

"You called my fabulous name dear?" He said, swooning over me and making the demons snarl. The fangirls looked like they would pass out any minute now. Grell put a finger to his chin, " Are those horrid girls alright?"

"Ha, horrid, more like wrachet" I retorted.

" Oh you, damn you" The girls said at the same time.

" Sorry already have and have been for I don't know millions of years Darling." One of the girls that looked absolutely pissed off walked up to me and slapped me. Sebastian,Grell and Claude murmured

"uh oh"

I smirked, and Claude and Sebastian and my eyes glowed demonically.

"Let us introduce ourselves" We said in synchronization. Sebastian went first.

" I am Sebastian Michaelis" He said as he bared his canines which were now considerably longer and sharper. The girls screamed and ran towards him. I quickly blocked him and smacked the fangirl's away with my hand.

" I am Andrea Singleton, Daughter of Satan and now Queen of hell" I said proudly, stepping on one of the girls throat as they had fell down, and gently pressing down.

"I am Claude Faustes" He said, baring his teeth also.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, I'll bring you to Young masters Study" The girls nodded and stood up.

"Wait, you name is Andrea Singleton?" I nodded and continued walking.

"Wait, we know you from school!" I nodded once again. Suddenly, one of my dads messengers popped up in front of me.

" HOLY SHIT! JARED STAHP DOING THAT, IT SCARES THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" I yelled jumping 10 feet in the air.

"Sorry but your dad needs you to take over now"

"But, it has only been 4 weeks?" I said confused.

"Whatever still, you can bring you boyfriends with you too, it doesn't matter it is important"

"One sec"

_Young master _

I said through Telepathy, yes I have telepathy.

_Yes? _

_I have to leave, it is an emergency_

_okay_

And with that, me Claude and Sebastian quickly teleported to my dads throne room. What I saw would scar me for life. Some how, a demon had gotten ahold of the demon sword and impaled him through the heart. I would never forget the blood pooling, my dads milky white eyes, empty of life, his mouth open in an attempt to say something that would never come out now. The worst thing is, is that the murderer was standing right next to his body. I snarled, my teeth growing and my fingers becoming claws. I lunged at the demon sword and quickly impaled my dads murderer. I walked over to my dads form and laid down in the blood next to my dad, and buried my face in him bloodied chest.

" I love you dad" I said, tears streaming down my face, this was the most emotion I had shown for centuries. That's when I black out.


	34. Chapter 33

When I woke up I was in my bed.

_Jared, I am awake_

_Okay_

He quickly teleported into my room and bowed.

" You need to agree to become The queen" he said seriously. I nodded and quickly did agree. My butler came in and helped pick out a dress. It was Black and form fitting. It showed a decent amount of cleavage and had a slit along the side. I wore stilettos and Black Lipstick, eye shadow and mascara.

"Thank you for picking this wonderful dress" I thanked my butler who simply bowed and walked out. I got dressed and walked out to the throne room which was now mine. When I got there, I saw Claude and Sebastian.

_Claude, Sebastian come here_

I said walking over to the throne. and sitting down in it. They walked over to me and stood in front of me. I smirked and stood up. Sebastian and Claude's eyes widened a bit.

"Can I talk to both of you in privet?" I asked them. They nodded and followed me to my room.

"So obviously I need to choose someone to rule with me over hell and both of you have caught my eye. I love you both but I can't choose which one of you" Sebastian smirked and sniggered at Claude who growled and stuck his tongue out. " I didn't know that you could be this immature Claude! The world is coming to an end."

"Who are you going to choose?"

" You have to choose now" I sighed and bit my lip.

" I choose". . . . . .


	35. Sebastain Ending lemon

"i'll Choose. . . . . . . . .Sebastian" I said, and walked up to him, kissing him roughly. I felt the mark that Claude gave me on my neck disappear completely and Claude growl. I could tell that he stomped away because of the door slamming shut. Sebastian Broke the kiss and picked me up, holding me as you would with a toddler. I smiled as he took me to my room and laid me down on my bed. He quickly mounted me, pinning my arms above my head. He kissed me again, this time with lust and love. I went along with the kiss and he quickly swiped his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I playfully denied his request, ending with him running his hand up my inner thigh. He let go of my hands and started to make quick work of the dress.

" This is a stupid piece of fabric, I will surely need to remove it" He growled and ripped it off of me then throwing it to some unknown corner. I felt something poke my inner thigh and I blushed heavily. he smirked in the kiss as I started to remove his jacket and tie, throwing it off of the bed. I then unbuttoned his shirt, quickly removing it and oogling over his body. "Like what you see?" He said seductively, licking my neck slowly. I moaned, arching my back slightly and closing my eyes. My hands inched towards his pants as he ripped my undergarments off of my body. I undid his belt, pulling it off smoothly and unzipped his pants to reveal a tent in his boxers.

"Excited much?" I said seductively, licking my lips and slowly pulling off his boxers to reveal his massive erection. I squinted my eyes and frowned as he teased me. He stuck a finger and started to pump and swivel it in me adding a finger. I moaned, arching my back and bucking my hips up against his fingers . I felt a familiar warmth pool in my core and I moaned. "Se-Sebastian I'm gonna Cum" I moaned. He pulled his fingers out just before I released. I growled in frustration and glared at him as he licked his way up the cleavage of my breasts. I blushed 10 shades of red and ran my fingers through his thick raven black hair that I have always wanted to touch. I grew frustrated and growled. "Take me dammit" I said, growling. Sebastian smirked but complied with my request. He positioned himself at my pussy(**god I feel so awkward saying that**) and without warning slammed into me. I arched my back moaning loudly as he thrust into me, fast and hard. I became a moaning mess as he hit my G-Spot . I once again felt that pool of warmth come into my Core. "S-Sebastian. . ." I couldn't finished the sentence before I once again released. Sebastian Released a few minutes after me. He plopped down next to me and allowed me to curl up at his chest. "I love you" I said

"I love you too"


	36. Claude Ending no Lemon

"I'll choose Claude" I said looking over at the spider demon and walking over to him. Sebastian glared at him and stomped off like a child. I gave him a kiss and hugged him tightly. Claude returned the hug and rested his chin on the top of my head before kissing my forehead. I smiled, nuzzling my head into his chest further. "I love you" I murmured, pulling back and looking into his eyes. He smiled,

" I love you too"

(17 years later)

"MOM, ANDRE STOLE MY PHONE!" my daughter shouted across the palace, making it hard for me to hear her.

"HONEY, CAN YOU PLEASE WALK OVER HERE AND TALK LIKE A DECENT DEMON?" I shouted back, sighing. Claude chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. I smiled as he pecked my cheek, soon my daughter, Sierra came running over to my room, my son, Andre in tow.

" This brat stole my damn phone" She said angrily, glaring at the 14 year old boy so was smiling innocently and looking at me with his big, copper colored eyes. I sighed, standing up and leaving Claude laying there disappointed from the lack of my touch. my red eyes flashed angrily at the children and they flinched.

"Andre, give Sierra her phone back, NOW" I snapped, glaring at the 14 year old child. Andre scowled but gave the older sister her phone back.

"Thank you Andre" I said, looking warmly at him. "Please don't ever do that again" They nodded and walked out.

"I don't think that is even going to happen baby. Children are going to be children" Claude said, laying on his side shirtless, propped up on one elbow. I nodded and stared at his toned body. I can never get tired of his sculpted body. But hey, what can you expect from a demon who is constantly being ordered around and has to walk around all day carrying his master? "Honey, if I haven't told you before, I love you" I blushed,

" I love you too"


End file.
